Let Me Go
by Suhocang
Summary: Arwah Sehun yang bersarang di kenangan milik Kai berharap untuk segera dibebaskan. apa yang akan Kai lakukan? its Kaihun fanfic! Gs. Kai!boy Sehun!girl. Kaihun/main Kaiho/slight. bacanya sambil denger lagu galau ya biar ngefeel kalo ga ngefeel juga berarti authornya gagal jadi author/? baca aja dulu, kalo menarik baru review;3 One Shoot!


Author : Suhocang

Title : Let Me Go

Cast : Kai!boy, Sehun!girl, Suho!girl, and Minseok!girl

Pairing : Kaihun, Kaiho

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Angst

Rated : T

Warning : ini Gs loh bukan yaoi!

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV nya Avril Lavigne denngan judul yang sama. Dan FF ini sebenernya hadiah ultah buat temen gue sih, ya, walaupun ff ini galayak dijadiin kado sih, bhaq. dan sejujurnya ini FF Kaihun pertama gue loh xD Maaf kalo ga dapet feelnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Srek**

 **Srek**

 **Srek**

Bunyi sapu yang sengaja diseret oleh pemegangnya untuk membersihkan jalanan di depan rumahnya. Sang Raja Siang dengan perlahan mulai meredup, sedangkan Sang Dewi Malam sudah tidak sabar untuk menyapa para makhluk kecil yang hidup di bumi.

Pria dengan rambut putih yang memenuhi kepalanya itu menengadah keatas dan tersenyum senang, "Inilah saatnya!" katanya masih memegang gagang sapu.

Dibelakang tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah bangunan tua seperti kastil yang sangat klasik bentuknya. Rumah, ah tidak, itu lebih cocok dibilang kastil. Kastil itu sebenarnya berwarna merah muda cerah, namun karena termakan oleh waktu yang berjalan, warna itu kian memudar. Walaupun warnanya memudar, kastil itu masih berdiri dengan angkuh.

Pria tua itu menghempaskan sapu miliknya begitu saja, kemudian dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju pintu kastil. Pada bagian pintu, terdapat ukiran-ukiran unik yang menurut sebagian orang menyeramkan, tapi tidak bagi pria tua dengan kemeja dan celana bahan hitam itu. Kastil ini menyimpan berbagai kenangan dirinya bersama sang kekasih.

Dia membuka pintu secara perlahan, menengadah keatas lagi untuk memastikan keadaan Sang Raja Siang, lalu menutup pintu berwarna hijau lumut yang memiliki ukiran unik.

Dari dalam kastil terlihat sosok wanita yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya di sofa, ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam memikat. Ia terlihat sangat cantik bak seorang malaikat.

Mata tajamnya mengintrogasi seluruh ruangan yang menurutnya sangat aneh, tidak ada pintu, tidak ada jendela. Hanya ada sebuah sofa dan sebuah piano yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah kaca panjang.

Surai pirangnya yang panjang mengikuti setiap langkahnya yang kini meraba tutup piano. Ia mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan piano, dan duduk dibangku yang sudah tersedia, membuka tutup piano dan memainkanya.

Jarinya yang lentik terus saja menekan berbagai tuts dengan anggun, sehingga membentuk sebuah nada yang terdengar sendu.

.

.

Pria tua tersebut berjalan sambil meraba dinding yang tersinari cahaya redup, dalam hati menangis, menyesal. Ya, dia menyesal telah melakukannya.

Saat jari tangannya menyentuh bingkai di dinding, ia melihat sebuah gambaran dirinya saat masih muda bersama dengan gadis cantik dengan senyum yang menyenangkan. Mata tuanya menangkap tulisan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlihat, ' _Used to mean something, but now it means nothing'._

Sekali lagi, penyesalan itu datang di usianya yang ke-73 ini.

Kakek itu terus berjalan menyusuri lorong dan membuka sebuah almari yang berdiri kokoh disebelah kirinya. "Masih tersimpan rapih." Ucapnya tersenyum bangga. Ia membuka pakaian semulanya dan menggantinya dengan setelan jas berwarna biru gelap.

Setelah berganti, tak lupa ia mengambil gitar yang masih tersimpan apik dalam almari tersebut.

Ia berjalan lagi menuju ke arah kursi yang menghadap sebuah cermin, dibelakangnnya terdapat sebuah jam pasir yang sangat antik. Saat ia duduk di kursi itu, tiba-tiba saja jam pasir mulai bergerak.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, kakek itu memetik gitarnya, memadukan dengan suara piano yang terdengar dari balik cermin.

Ajaibnya, dari balik cermin tersebut sang kakek terlihat kembali menjadi muda, memiliki surai sewarna cokelat dengan wajah rupawan dipadu dengan setelan jas berwarna biru gelap.

Kakek yang masih memetik gitar itu perlahan menutup matanya, merasakan jiwa mudanya memasuki dimensi lain yang tak mungkin diterima oleh akal sehat manusia manapun.

.

.

.

Gadis yang memakai gaun hitam tersebut masih terus melantunkan melodi piano yang sangat sedih.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil sang kakek yang kini menjadi muda kepada sang gadis pemain piano.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sehun itu menghentikan permainan pianonya, lalu berbalik mengikuti satu suara yang sangat amat ia rindukan kini memanggil namanya. "Kai-ah," ucapnya dengan wajah berbinar, namun kembali masam.

"Sehun-ah," Kai kali ini memanggil nama Sehun dengan memelas, "Jangan berbicara apapun lagi padaku, aku masih mengingat rasa sakit di bulan Desember." Setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Kai bertekuk lutut dibalik punggung mulus Sehun.

Sehun tak mengacuhkannya, ia malah bersiap untuk memainkan piano miliknya lagi. "Mianhae," kata Kai sedikit terisak, pemuda itu menaruh kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya. Semua emosi yang selama ini ditahan sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Kata maafmu sudah terlambat, Kai." Jawab Sehun dengan nada angkuhnya masih dengan memainkan piano dengan melodi sendu.

Mendengar isakkan Kai yang tiada henti, jari lentik itu berhenti memainkan piano, kemudian bangkit dan berjongkok dihadapan Kai yang sedang berlutut sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Kai-ah, kau pikir aku senang seperti ini? Aku ingin melepaskan diri dari memorimu. Kau harus membiarkanku pergi, karena kau yang pertama mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku."

Kai menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap wajah cantik Sehun dengan mata sembab, "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Kembalilah denganku," Kai menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan tangan gemetar, sedangkan Sehun menatap Kai sayu. "Haruskah ku ingatkan kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai, maka Sehun dengan lancang mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Kai dan terciptalah percikan aneh yang timbul di kepala keduanya, saat itu, Kai jatuh pingsan.

 **-Let Me Go-**

 _"Sehun-ah, suatu saat aku akan menikahimu dan memiliki anak yang sangat banyak agar memenuhi kastil milik kita berdua ini." Kata Kai yang kini sedang tiduran di pangkuan Sehun di ruang tamu. "Hm, mari menikah." Jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh seraya menyeruput secangkir teh berperisa strawberry._

 _Kai bangun dari kegiatannya dan menjitak kepala Sehun dengan gemas. "Ish! Kau ini, aku lagi serius, tahu!" Sehun meringis menerima jitakan tersebut. "Aw! Dasar kkamjong hitam, dekil, bau busuk!" sumpah serapah terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis anggun tersebut._

 _Mungkin quotes 'Don't judge a person by its cover' benar adanya. Buktinya, Sehun yang tampak luarnya terlihat anggun dan mempesona itu dalamnya berhati iblis jika dihadapkan dengan manusia bernama Kai._

 _"Astaga Sehun, kau ini memang hebat dalam hal menyumpah ya," ucap Kai tercengang dengan perkataan Sehun barusan, "Tentu saja!" jawab Sehun bangga dengan mata tertutup, "Bodoh," Kai menoyor kepala Sehun cepat kemudian berlari untuk menghindari amukan iblis. "Hey! Hitam! Kemari kau pemuda busuk!" demi mengejar Kai, Sehun rela merobek gaun bawahnya dan hanya tersisa gaun dengan panjang se-paha._

 _Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakan, dan mungkin kehancuran barang-barang di kastil ini juga tak terelakkan._

 _Kalau kejadian ini dilihat sekilas memang terkesan agak berlebihan, tetapi memang inilah cara mereka menyalurkan rasa cinta yang terus meluap di hati masing-masing._

 _._

 _._

 _Bulan Desember ini sangatlah dingin, berbeda dengan Desember Desember sebelumnya, cuaca kian dingin tatkala Kai membawa seorang wanita kehadapan Sehun yang menatap bengis keduanya._

 _"Hun, ayah menyuruhku menikahinya, dan dia juga sudah mengandung benihku." Kata Kai menatap lurus mata Sehun yang tajam. Kai takut jika Sehun mengamuk dan akan melukai calon istrinya maupun calon anaknya._

 _Sehun masih terdiam, menatap tak percaya kekasihnya yang membawa wanita lain plus calon bayi yang tengah dikandung wanita tersebut. Rasanya Sehun ingin membanting apa saja demi meringankan perasaan kecewanya terhadap sang kekasih yang sangat amat dicintainya._

 _Rasanya Sehun sedang didorong kedalam lembah tak berujung oleh Kai. Padahal, niatnya Sehun ingin memberikan kabar bahagia kepada Kai, bahwa dia sedang mengandung benihnya. Tetapi dia kalah cepat oleh wanita mungil yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya takut._

 _"Hun...Sehun?" Kai melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah pucat Sehun, refleks tangan Sehun menepis tangan Kai. Dan itu membuat hati Kai sakit._

 _Bagaimana bisa wanita yang dulu berbagi kasih dengannya menjadi kasar seperti ini?_

 _"Apa yang kalian mau? Kai-ssi? Suho-ssi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tajam sambil mengarahkan kepalanya dengan gerakan luar biasa anggun ke arah Kai dan Suho. Merasa terpanggil, Suho mendongakkan kepalanya dan berniat membuka mulut, tapi kalah cepat oleh Kai yang langsung berkata, "Aku mau menikah dengan Suho dan hidup berdua bersamanya selamanya."_

 _Cinta yang dulu sangat di agung-agungkan oleh Sehun kini buyar menjadi jutaan keping, gemanya telah hilang dalam relung jiwa, perasaan meluap-luap itu kini telah tiada, pupus bersama perkataan Kai yang menusuk terlalu dalam, dan hati itu kini hampa, seperti lubang yang tersisa dalam dirinya._

 _"Aku bukannya menyuruhmu untuk bersikap seolah tak pernah ada apa-apa diantara kita, bukan itu mauku padamu, dulu kukira kita ditakdirkan bersama, ternyata Suholah yang Tuhan takdirkan untukku." Ucap Kai dengan keyakinan tinggi sambil menggenggam jemari mungil Suho._

 _Sehun menggangguk pasti, memantapkan hatinya untuk merelakan Kai pergi dari hidupnya, dari hidup anaknya dan dari kenangannya._

 _"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, kai-ssi. Sekarang kita resmi bercerai." Final Sehun dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya yang hangat dan nyaman._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah dua minggu Sehun menjalani kehidupan tanpa Kai, dan usia kandungannya kini berjalan satu bulan. Kai sudah melaksanakan pernikahannya bersama Suho dengan megah, banyak kalangan bangsawan yang datang ke pesta pernikahannya, kecuali Sehun._

 _Dia sadar kalau dirinya pasti akan sangat-sangat sakit hati melihat kebahagiaan mantan suaminya bersama dengan istri barunya._

 _"Minseok-ah." Panggil Sehun kepada pelayan yang sedang menyapu didepannya, "Bisakah kau antarkan aku?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang terfokuskan untuk merajut sebuah baju bayi yang setengah jadi, "Baik, Nyonya." Angguk Minseok, lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hahaha...tadi orang itu..." Selama peerjalanan Sehun tak berhenti berbincang dengan Minseok, ada saja yang jadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Saat Sehun sudah sampai di tempat kesukaannya, tak sengaja matanya menangkap pandangan Kai yang sedang mengusap perut Suho yang rada membesar itu. Dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu, Sehun berbalik badan dan melangkah dengan langkah yang lebar, meninggalkan Minseok yang terpogoh-pogoh mengejar dirinya._

 _Sehun berhenti ditengah jalan, ia melihat siluet ibu dan ayahnya, "I-"_

 _ **Brak!**_

 _Kecelakaan itu tak terelakkan, Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya dan air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya._

 _Sehun berlumuran darah, dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, namun ia mendengar suara ibunya yang seakan berkata, "Kau sudah aman bersama kami, nak. Tak perlu kau melihat serta merasakan kejamnya dunia ini, tutuplah matamu dan tinggallah bersama kami."_

 _Dan pada saat itu, Sehun menutup mata selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dari dalam gereja, sudah banyak bangsawan yang menaruh bunga lily didalam peti mati milik Sehun._

 _Mayat Sehun begitu cantik, dibalut dengan gaun hitam kesukaannya sambil memeluk baju bayi yang ia rajut setengah jadi._

 _Kai melangkah gontai mendekati peti mati Sehun, ia baru tahu dari Minseok kalau Sehun sedang mengandung sebulan._

 _Ia menyesal. Sangat-sangat menyesal._

 _Dengan setelan jas serba hitamnya ia terjatuh dihadapan peti mati Sehun dengan derai air mata penyesalan, "Tuan, ini surat yang ku temukan dibaju milik nyonya." Minseok memberi secarik kertas kepada Kai._

 _Kai menghapus air matanya dan membaca sederet kalimat yang Sehun tulis untuknya 'Kau kembali untuk dapatkanku telah tiada. Jangan lepaskan aku, dan dua selamat tinggal, memberimu hidup yang baru.'_

 _Kai berdiri dari lantai, dan menghadap Sehun yang tak bernyawa, air mata itu jatuh lagi. Kai mengusap pipi tirus Sehun yang dingin. Kai mengingat kalau dulu pipi ini adalah kesukaannya, pipi ini memiliki kehangatan yang menyenangkan jika bertemu dengan bibir miliknya. Lagi, Kai mengusap perut Sehun yang masih terdapat benih miliknya yang tidak akan pernah berkembang._

 _Untuk yang terakhir, Kai mencium puncak kepala Sehun. Dan menaruh bunga lilly di dalam peti Sehun._

 _Kai berbalik dan ikut menyaksikan proses kremasi Sehun. Ia sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk terus mencintai Sehun, bagaimanapun caranya atau seberapa lamanya ia harus menunggu, ia akan mencari cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun._

 **-Let Me Go-**

Kai masih tertidur disebuah sofa berwana ungu tua, pendengarannya menangkap dentingan piano yang menyayat hati, kemudian secara perlahan indra pengelihatannya mulai berkerja, ia mendapati punggung seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam yang sangat memikat.

Kai menghampiri wanita itu dan langsung memeluknya, menumpahkan segala sesak dihatinya. "sudahlah, aku sudah memafkanmu. Tolong biarkan aku pergi, Kai." Pinta Sehun masih dengan jari menari diatas tuts piano. Kai mengangguk, "Sekarang kau bebas dari kenangan ini, Oh Sehun. _I'll let you go_." Pria muda itu mulai melangkah mendekati cermin, tiba-tiba saja Sehun meraih tangannya dan bergumam, "Jangan tinggalkan aku," tapi kai tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus saja berjalan, Sehun terus-terusan berteriak frustasi, "Jangan lepaskan aku, Kai. Jangan lagi." Kini gantian Sehun yang menangis, meraung-raung, meminta Kai untuk kembali disisinya.

Kai sudah melewati cermin pembatas itu, kini ia sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya yang merupakan seorang kakek tua yang duduk sambil memetik gitar. Seakan tersadar dari mimpinya, kakek tua itu mengangkat jam pasir yang ada dibelakangnya, kemudian membantingnya menjadi serpihan. Dan bersama serpihan itu, bayangan Sehun memudar dari ingatannya. Dia pun melangkah keluar dari rumah itu meninggalkan pecahan-pecahaan kenangan yang tertinggal.

Tanpa Kai sadari, Sehun masih terjebak di cermin tersebut. Dia tetap memainkan piano, dengan melodi yang sedih dan lirik lagu yang merupakan isi harapan Kai dan harapan dirinya.

 _"Won't let you go, don't let me go."_

Dan nyanyian pedih Sehun mengakhiri segala cerita yang masih belum tersusun rapih.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai haiiii selamat menikmati ff ini/?**

 **ini FF Kaihun pertama! yippie! maaf kalo ada typo~**

 **tau kok kalau ini ff engga ngefeel sama sekali. cuma lagi pengen aja buat ff genre angst hehe. jangan lupa beri kritik dan saran^^**


End file.
